lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Civil War in Mander
The Civil War in Mander was a civil war fought within the Kingdom of Lucerne between forces loyal to James Lovie II. and those forces loyal to William Lovie III. and would end with the victory of William Lovie III. loyalists. While the civil war initially went very well for the loyalists and their allies in Far Castamere it was the disastrous Second Battle of Traender that would shatter the loyalists and led to their near complete collapse. The Civil War in Mander would be remembered for the violence that occurred both in the initial attacks by the loyalists against undefended villages, and then escalated following the disastrous Second Battle of Traender when the vengeful rebels begin committing atrocities on loyalist villages and towns. Following House Banefort joining the side of the loyalists it was Jervard Mander who begin plans to restablish control over those areas in Mander which had rebelled against him and joined with William Lovie III. Background Prelude Breaking Oaths The Civil War in Mander would begin after House Terentia would become hostile towards their lord in House Mander following the breaking of a betrothal between House Mander's heir in the form of Andrias Mander, and a daughter of the lord of House Terentia in the form of Alise Terentia. The betrothal had been a promice made between the two houses and due to the level of Andrias House Terentia had paid a dowry to House Mander to gain the marriage instead of the other way around, and the betrothal had been going fine with Alise, and Andrias having spent time together and become close, but it was ended when House Terentia joined the forces of William Lovie III. during the Journey while House Mander remained loyal to Bill Lovie and this led House Mander's lord in the form of Jevard Mander to end the betrothal and not give back the dowry money as further insult. Following this insult and breakdown of the relationship House Terentia begin making moves against House Mander alongside House Svaeder of whom led by Wittige Svaeder who was married to Terenia Terentia also joined with House Terentia supporting his wife's family. The rebellion of these areas was of great concern as House Mander as the two sides were basically equal in strength but the Mander leadership also knew that the longer this went on the more chance there was that the Bronheim rebellion was put down and then House Tyrell would intervene on the side of the rebels. House Mander would first send Birgitt Mander, and her husband Frodmar Numisson to the province of Far Castamere where they hoped to bring House Banefort to their side of things and then with House Banefort on their side they could move against the rebels. While this action was underway it was Andrias Mander, and Andras Mander that were placed in charge of defending the Mander river crossing which was the only real way the rebels would be able to get into Mander while House Unisson remained on their side. Planning Lucerne - Mander River.png|River Defences of Mander|linktext=River Defences of Mander Lucerne - Civil War in Mander - Lands Promiced to Banefort.png|Lands Promiced to House Banefort in return for their involvment.|linktext=Lands Promiced to House Banefort in return for their involvment. In order to defend these they would place heavy fortifications at each of the river crossings entering Mander, and then under the order of Andras Mander they would raise the entire Mander naval assets and place them on patrols up the eastern tracts of the river in order to further stop any sort of crossings. Lord Jevard Mander, and his son Jorni Mander would move into Northern Mander where they met with the forces of House Unisson who led by Fafnir Unisson, and his shieldmaiden wife Angela Unisson would prepare to attack the town of Traender and knock out one of the rebels as soon as the fighting begin. Arriving at Far Castamere Birgitt, and Frodmar were met with great excitment by Lord Altmann Banefort, and his family of whom invited them to a lavish dinner the night of their arrival. At the dinner Altmann would agree to support the loyalists in return for control of parts of both Eastern Mander, and Southern Mander. Birgitt had been given orders to gain the support of Altmann under any cercumstances and so she would agree to this offer, and thus Lord Altmann would agree to send his forces under the command of his bastard son Aldwin Storm and begin the assault on Eastern Mander. The War Forcing a Rebel Move With House Banefort having joined with the loyalists the plan would be to force the rebels to move against them, while at the same time having the forces of House Banefort move into Eastern Mander and capture towns and villages thus weakening the rebels further. These movements then expanded with the burning of several farms controlled by House Svaeder of which was done by bandits paid by House Banefort and while successful the raids were also discovered when on a fifth raid of farms near Castle Svaedar the bandits were defeated by a force led by Wittige Svaeder of whom were able to bring the bandits to speak the truth revealing they had been paid by House Mander thus revealing the plotting. Aftermath Category:War Category:Civil War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe